five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Qeety
Qeety is an animatronic puppet that is the High Priest and leader of the Cult of Karth. He practices necromancy in his spare time. He also is the new ruler for the Mask Kingdom, a crazy kingdom filled with puppet ninjas, and necromancers. Appearance Qeety has a thin, wimpy body covered in scars. He wears a black robe most of the time, and his mask is lined with purple magic runes. On his right arm, he has a tattoo burned into his skin, marking him as the leader of the Cult. He has a staff taped to his back, a book taped to his waist, and a knife taped in his sleeve. He is normally surrounded with a thin layer of darkness, and is covered in scars, that change color at certain times. Personality Being crazy is one thing, being crazy like Qeety is another. Qeety is freaking crazy, and most of the time, doesn't show all of it. He is ruthless, and will kill everything and anything, though he has a strange obsession with a teddybunny named TIBAH. He is also obsessed with his necromancy, and will absolutely do anything, most likely, to find new knowledge about it. Even though he suffers from a dangerous symptom, called being insane, he more or less is a good ruler, at least on the outside. Underneath, he is a very evil ruler, abusing his power, and setting assassinations up. Unfortunately for others, he will not just let anybody enjoy the sweet release of death, until he feels they have no place on this world, or they haven't finished their role of being alive yet. Backstory Qeety's magnificent story of craziness began when his loving parents, The Puppet Queen and Swan (mostly the Puppet Queen) "accidentally" dropped him out of a window, because he was born 9 months early. As an infant in the dangerous "hood (mask)" of the Mask Kingdom, with only his teddybunny TIBAH, he developed a strange connection to the dark art called necromancy. He honed his newfound skills on random puppets, which attracted the attention of other necromancers in a cult called the Cult of Karth, who brought him in. The Cult started to teach him Karthism, and advanced his skill in necromancy. But as he learned more and more, his sanity started to shatter. On his way to train his skills in necromancy, he lost TIBAH and nearly the rest of his sanity, and eventually the other members chose him to be the new high priest of Karthism. Qeety, with his newfound position in power, used it to instate Karthism the main religion in the Mask Kingdom, finding his father, and brother, Spam were members of the Cult. His decision to establish Karthism the main religion gained him power, and being the other son of the Puppet Queen gained him even more. Eventually, he decided that his mother's role was finished, and staged an assassination using the warriors/ninjas of the kingdom. He told them to bring her to him, and once they did, he killed her and buried her with bandages crossed over her eyes. Now with his mother out of the problem, his Cult took full power of the Mask Kingdom, with him as the ruler. As the new ruler of the Mask Kingdom he sought to do a great deed to the kingdom. Which was making his crazy necromancy club the highest class citizens, making his father his royal advisor, and keeping Spam as his prince. He discovered there were, some other kingdoms that, shockingly, wasn't ruled by him! He learned that Phobe, the ruler of the Animatronic Kingdom, was in fact, the previous high priest of the Cult. He also learned that Spam had already become the messenger for the Animatronic Kingdom, so the two kingdoms allied together. The other kingdom, the Robot Kingdom was ruled by King Freddy, who had relations with the Puppet Queen, who when Qeety killed, cut their ties. Qeety decided it was safer to stay neutral between the two rival kingdoms, since both seemed to hate each other, though he did decide to still secretly send support to Phobe. There was a war between the Robot Kingdom, and the Animatronic Kingdom, that lasted for two months. In the end, both decided to give up because they were evenly matched. All the kingdoms decided to have a truce when the Cutting Crew were slaughtered. Now Qeety waits, gathering potential students to learn necromancy, and getting ready to take all of the kingdoms down, take them over, and rule them with an iron mask. Even if it brings his own kingdom down. Relationships The Puppet Queen Qeety despises The Puppet Queen because she threw him out of a window when he was an infant, because of the fact that he was born 9 months early. Phobe Qeety is good friends with Phobe because he is a member of his Cult. Spam Qeety has his arguments with Spam, most about where his mother went, but other wise they are good brothers. Swan Qeety thinks Swan is helpful, and has no right to be the king. But Qeety's answer is biased, because Swan never tried to find him and retrieve him after he was thrown out the window. In-Game Locations tbc Behavior tbc Games They Appear In * Gallery Trivia *He represents pride. *Qeety has self-inflicted scars and marks over his arms. *When he was a baby, he was "accidentally" dropped out of a window. That is where his mercy went. Quotes Hello, mother. Did you miss me? I did.. Wait. No, I don't! Welcome to my birthday party, did you bring gifts? Wait. This isn't my birthday. Oh well. I brought you a gift...-Qeety to The Puppet Queen, before her death. Category:User:Pyro Razmis Category:Males Category:Male Animatronics Category:Animatronics Category:Cult of Karth Category:Mask Kingdom Category:Or Pyx